Unaffected
by kisa-chan-2006
Summary: They were always tormenting him. Shouting profanities at him, just because he was different. They didn't like him, they didn't like him being with her. They didn't want this. How could he not be unaffected? GaaraxSakura Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…or Hoobastanks Unaffected…Wahhh, how is life so unfair?**

**Gaara: Get used to it.**

**Me: I will never give up until I own you!**

**Gaara: …HN…whatever**

**Me: What?**

**A/N I have this song on my myspace profile and after an hour of just listening to it over and over again, I thought…this is the most perfect song for Gaara and Sakura. I was spazzing, because I just watched the second movie on You Tube and it had Gaara in it….oowaaa!!!!!!!! So then I was like, Oh my gosh, I have to write a song-fic about Gaara and Sakura, the best couple in the world!!!!!!! So, here it is!!! This is actually my first Naruto fic ever!**

Unaffected

_There never seems to be_

_Because what I believe_

_A moment I'm not trying_

Gaara punched the wall with a relentless fury, leaving a gaping indent where his fist had been. He had tried countless times, but they just wouldn't listen to what he said. "Outcast" they would shout at him, "You don't deserve her", hurtful words that would slowly, unknowingly by him, shatter his heart... They didn't even know him, so why the hell did they think that?

_To show them who I am_

_Why can't they understand?_

_The things that they're denying?_

They constantly leered at him when he would walk outside, obviously stating to him that she really didn't love him. Since when did they decide that? That was her choice, no one else's, she was the only one who knew the true him, no one else had ever tried. They basically denied that he was a really a good person, they called him "Ice Puppet…" A Silly name of what they thought he was.

_So what should I do?_

_Just lay next to you?_

_As though I am unaffected?_

Later that night, a patch was glued to the affected wall, the sunset dimming the room. Sakura was lying next to him, talking about her day at work, and asking him questions.

"Garra?"

He rolled on his side; face inches from her own, his eyes boring a hole into her thoughts.

"Hn?"

She took his hand, his skin surprisingly soft, smelling of gingerbread and cinnamon lotion. A concerned look crossed her face as she played with his shiny hair, a loving sign of intimacy between them.

"What did they say to you?'

_And who should I be_

_When they're judging me_

_As though I am unaffected?_

He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath of air, the scent of gingerbread mixed with lavender lingering in the air.

"I don't really care what they said; it's nothing I have never heard before. Their words don't affect me. They don't know who I really am; they have no right to anyway."

She cuddled closer to him, wrapping her skinny arms around his muscular torso. It was warm and she welcomed the warmth invading her bodily senses. She closed her eyes as he dropped in for a brief kiss, each loving touch becoming longer as they went on.

"Okay…" she whispered before he encased her with another kiss.

_A chance they'd never give_

_To ever want to live_

_The life that I am made of_

Everyday he went through the same ritual, go outside, get screamed at and go to work. Apparently it was their daily ritual to mock him. Today was no difference, walking back inside; a brick flew though his window, a small post-it note attached. He was tired of this life, he was sick of them. They all thought he made their life a living hell, hell, did they even cop a clue where and how he grew up?

"They don't even have an idea." He muttered, as he silently swept up the broken glass. No wonder ever be jealous of him, if they actually knew what is life had been like.

_There's nothing left to prove_

_My heart's forever true_

_What is it they're afraid of?_

Later that day, he sat in the bathroom, on the side of the tub, holding his head, trying to rid the voices and screams of those who hated and were afraid of him. He didn't understand, why, how could so many people hate him? What did he do to them, what did he do? Frustrated, he growled deep in his throat and slammed his hand against the mirror, shards of glass scattering across the yellowing tiles, some stabbing into his unprotected skin. A single tear slipped down his flushed cheek, Gaara was crying, the so called "Ice Puppet" was actually crying. Thick drops of blood slopped down his skin, he wiped his hand on the counter, blood smearing everywhere.

_So what should I do?_

_Just lay next to you?_

_As though I am unaffected?_

Sakura walked through the front door, instantly telling that something was wrong. The sound of breaking glass was heard in the bathroom, and her eyes widened. Running hastily to the bathroom, she found that the door was locked. Hearing heard the water start to run, steam snaked its way from under the crack in the door, curling it's tendrils around her feet. A few minutes later the water stopped and the sound of the door opening caught Sakura's attention from where she was sitting. Gaara walked out, a towel wrapped around his waist.

He looked at her.

"What's up?"

She stood up and walked over to him, her lips pressed tightly together. Getting closer to him she took his hand and looked at the cuts on his skin. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"What happened?' She asked, while leading him to the kitchen. Rummaging through a box, she fished out some band aids and tenderly placed them on his cuts.

_And who should I be?_

_When they're judging me?_

_As though I am unaffected?_

He watched as she sat down on one of the two wooden chairs by the table. Her eyes portraying more concern for him then ever. He looked at her and started to walk closer, stopping about a foot away from her. "I'm sorry…I'm just sick of this okay…"

She blinked back tears and clasped her hands together. Why did they do this to him? Why? He didn't deserve any of this. "I…I…I just don't understand why they would do this…I hate it…I hate it that you're the only one that has to deal with it all…I can't do anything for you…I feel like anything I do just hurts you more…"

Gaara stared at her, blinking his eyes, a look of shock covering his cheeks.

"Sakura…if you weren't here, I would be dead…"

He violently crashed his lips to hers, his tears mingling with her own. They parted for a second.

"Don't you understand Sakura? You're my antidote."

_Before they even saw my face_

_The knew that I was not the same_

_And decided I was not the one for you_

Sakura was asleep and cuddled quietly in a blanket he had wrapped her in. Gaara on the other hand, had too many things to think about, to even try and think about sleep. Sleep was a foreign language to him anyway. Staring up at the moon from his lonely spot on the tiled roof of their house, he thought and wondered. It was always about Sakura or them, the tormentors. Since when did they have the right to decide they shouldn't be together? Just because he was different and wasn't like anybody else didn't mean anything. Unique, that is what she called him when they first met, while smiling that abnormally large smile of hers.

_So what should I do?_

_I'm not unaffected_

For a while he had thought of things that he could do to get revenge on them for shouting blasphemies about their relationship and about her. But then he decided that it would hurt her more…so he decided to be unaffected by their lewd comments. Or at least unaffected to the point where he would go extremely violent and beat the living crap out of them.

_And who should i be?_

_I'm not unaffected_

Yawning he made his way down the ladder, and landed gracefully on the balconey, slipping the sliding glass doors open just enough so he get inside. As he prepared to go to sleep, his mind wandered. He remembered Sakura coming up to a depressed Gaara when they were in middle school, and telling him to be himself.

"You know Gaara…you don't have to act like those other guys, their just jerks anyway, just be yourself. I like you better when you are anyway."

Slipping under the covers, she held her closely in his arms. He would play to be unaffected just for her…she didn't need to know the truth…

He whispered quietly into her ear, arms tightening around her tiny waist.

"I'm actually not unaffected…"

**A/N**

**Wow…That's done…I love that song… Yeah…I was going to have him die in the end…but maybe that would be too dramatic…so I think I am going to write an alternate ending for it. So stay tune those who love dramatic endings! I know I do! Well, review and tell me what you think okay!!1**

**Kisa-chan-2006**


End file.
